


Roadhouse

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnland, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ash knows there's an afterlife.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadhouse

Ash knows there's an afterlife. How could there not be, when people are summoned back from it all the time? But he's kind of expecting harps and halos. Or fire and brimstone, though as he dies he's thinking he's had about enough of fire and brimstone. So when he wakes in the Roadhouse, empty and without a single scar on the wood that hadn't been there before the demons came, it takes a while before Ash figures out where he is.

It shouldn't surprise him, really. The Roadhouse was always heaven on earth.


End file.
